<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Human by lasleth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554865">Be Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth'>lasleth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Huang Zi Tao - Fandom, Kris - Fandom, Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician), wu yi fan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris nunca será humano o suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu analiso e verifico e quantifico o suficiente<br/>Cem por cento<br/>Sem erros; sem perdas<br/>Eu sincronizo e especializo e classifico muito<br/>Não me preocupo com sonhos<br/>Por que não durmo<br/>Gostaria de poder pelo menos 30 por cento<br/>Talvez 50 por cento de prazer<br/>Então pular o resto<br/>Se eu fosse mais humano<br/>Eu contaria todo segundo o resto da minha vida."</p><p>Ghost in the Shell - Be Human</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fanfic é originalmente em outra língua (inglês) e foi traduzida para o PTBR. Encontrei os arquivos em meu e-mail, datado de 2012. Infelizmente não lembro quem traduziu e os créditos são totalmente dessa pessoa misteriosa. </p><p>Ela está publicada no Wattpad por outra pessoa, porém em inglês. O autore desativou sua conta no LiveJournal que era onde a fanfic estava postava originalmente, então não tenho o contato dele também.</p><p>Autor original: Leadernim<br/>Link do perfil desativado: leadernim.livejournal.com</p><p>Be Human é a side da fanfic "Absolute Chanyeol", também se encontra aqui no Wattpad, porém em inglês. </p><p>Música tema: www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBvm9b9sPkY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Store</span>
  </em>
  <span> é uma companhia de manufaturação de inteligência artificial situada em Geneva, Suíça. Sabendo que a maioria de seus consumidores estão na Ásia oriental, por vinte anos, a companhia engajou no ambicioso projeto de criar um homem asiático perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendo criado protótipos perfeitos de europeus, africanos, norte e sul americanos, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Store</span>
  </em>
  <span> gastou a maior parte de seu financiamento do início dos anos 90 na pesquisa para o critério que criaria o “asiático perfeito”. O WF 112, vendido exclusivamente nas lojas em Shenzhen, China, é a combinação de milhões de dólares em pesquisas culturais, engenharia computacional e </span>
  <em>
    <span>design</span>
  </em>
  <span> artístico. Suas feições, definidas por supercomputadores e os melhores escultores faciais da época, foram feitas para saciar a sede asiática por vida artificial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele foi programado para falar as cinco maiores línguas asiáticas, com adicionais a serem feitos nos próximos 10 anos com a exportação de informações dos modelos já existente aos seus técnicos. Ele é a menina dos olhos da </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Store</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ele é um projeto muito grande para falhar, mas no ápice de sua aclamação internacional ele... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando o modelo WF 112 abre seus olhos pela primeira vez em uma manhã fria de dezembro, está muito claro. Seus olhos piscam devagar, seu corpo vibra enquanto seu processador o puxa da barreira do inanimado para um mundo que poderá matá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabe isso ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele vira sua cabeça e olha o quarto, sua mente diz que há algo que ele deveria estar procurando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem abriu sua caixa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Incrível. — Ele escuta ao seu lado. O WF 112 olha em volta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao seu lado, se debruçando sobre a caixa, há um jovem — cuja idade não é identificável — com pequenos olhos e cabelos negros. Ele olha para o WF 112 intrigado, as mãos apertando a beirada da caixa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá. — WF 112 o cumprimenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O jovem se sobressalta, aproximando-se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você parece tão real, pode me entender?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O WF 112 pende sua cabeça para o lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso. Eu sou o modelo perfeito. Não há nada que eu não entenda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O jovem acena positivamente com a cabeça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei até que ponto acredito nisso... Mas seu mandarim é muito bom. Sabe coreano também?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei tudo. — O WF112 responde em um coreano perfeito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É até melhor que o meu. — O jovem diz, os olhos abertos em surpresa. É então que ele olha para baixo e nota o estado de nudez do WF 112. — Você não vem com roupas ou algo assim? Por que eles me mandariam um boneco nu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem se desvia e sai da sala, indo a outro cômodo. WF 112 espera. Da janela aberta, uma brisa passa pela caixa de WF 112 e ele observa seu corpo reagindo à ela, sua mente nublada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>É quase como se...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arrepios</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seu cérebro diz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma reação à mudança de temperatura, geralmente do quente para o frio, ou uma reação a esse sentimento humano chamado “medo”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrepios também estão ligados a “estremecer”: quando a temperatura do corpo humano cai, os órgãos internos se contraem para produzir calor. Ele não sentia “frio” ou o que um humano associa com essa sensação, mas isso era desconfortável. As extremidades de seus nervos sintéticos começaram a doer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O jovem volta com “roupas” e diz para WF 112 sair da caixa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas as horas de simulações humanas que estavam estocadas em seu cérebro, WF 112 sabia como “vestir” o que o jovem chamava de “roupas”. Os humanos usavam-nas para protegerem seus corpos do ambiente. Roupas são coisas bem humanas. Quando terminou de se vestir, o jovem, que ele presumia ser seu comprador, estava olhando-o. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… — Ele diz, coçando seu queixo. — Você... Tem um nome ou algo assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um nome? — WF 112 procura a informação pelo seu cérebro. Ele encontra um. — Wu Fan... Meu nome é Wu Fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Wu Fan. — O outro diz. — Eu sou Huang Zi Tao. — Ele se curva numa reverência. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode me dar um nome, se quiser. — Wu Fan diz, ajeitando sua camiseta. — Eu sou seu, afinal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh… — Tao diz. — Oh, é claro. Então, do que eu vou te chamar… — Passou a olhar a sala (a “sala de estar”, Wu Fan reconhecia por fotos) e depositou o olhar numa estante de DVDs. Ele pegou o primeiro que viu e olhou dele para Wu Fan com olhos apertados. — Kristen Stewart... Kris. Kris? Kris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kris. — Wu Fan repetiu. Entendimento inundou seu cérebro. — Meu nome é Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao sorriu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que bom. Então é isso. Mas não tem problema se tiver dois nomes. Não terá muita gente para chamá-lo pelos dois, mesmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não entendeu muito bem o que o outro disse. Sem entendimento ainda estava ridiculamente rudimentar em seu pouco tempo de vida. Tao mostrou seu apartamento a Kris, dizendo que poderia andar livremente por qualquer lugar desde que não “fizesse uma bagunça”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma bagunça. — Kris repetia uma, duas vezes, procurando em seu banco de dados. Um estado de desorganização. Caos. — Não farei uma bagunça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que bom. — Tao falou outra vez. — Eu diria que você é um humano se não fossem seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meus olhos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles brilham. — Tao explicou. — Não muito. É meio estranho, mas todo o resto parece bem legítimo. Acho que vou me divertir brincando com você.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Durante as duas primeiras semanas vivendo com seu novo dono, Kris aprendeu que Tao o via apenas de uma forma. Ele era um boneco; uma coisa para se brincar; uma coisa para pegar e então deixar de lado quando não for mais interessante. Ele mantinha Kris em seu apartamento durante todo o dia, trancando todas as portas e janelas antes de sair de manhã para a escola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela maior parte de seu dia, Kris não fazia nada. Sua placa-mãe dizia que ele deveria sentar e esperar que Tao chegasse em casa e então eles continuariam suas “coisas de namorados”. Mas, como foi dito, Tao não o tratava como Kris queria, ele ainda fazia um esforço para interagir com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris pegou de Tao a mania de “piscar”. Ele sabia que piscar era uma necessidade humana para que o olho não ressecasse. Kris não achava que seus olhos fossem ressecar, mas num esforço de parecer mais humano, ele piscava, e algumas vezes até inspirava e expirava. Apenas o WF 112 tinha essa capacidade de imitar o corpo humano. Ser um humano não era apenas parecer como um. Em um esforço de ficar em paz consigo mesmo, e talvez... Talvez fazer com que Tao se aproximasse mais dele, Kris piscava, respirava e comia quando podia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao estava certo quando dizia que Kris era apenas um computador gigante, mas estava errado e Kris sabia disso quando dizia que ele não podia ser ensinado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você é um computador, apenas segue comandos, certo? — Ele disse um dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso aprender também. — Kris disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estavam sentados no sofá na sala do apartamento de Tao que estava comendo seu jantar, noodles (ou talharim), enquanto Kris estava sentando ao seu lado, olhando a TV. Estava passando um programa que Kris reconheceu como “humorístico”, com situações absurdas e repercussões improváveis. As risadas gravadas ecoavam enquanto o personagem do velho pisava no pudim de banana que seu sobrinho havia deixado cair, caindo no chão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não entendia esse tipo de humor, mas Tao parecia gostar. Sempre que Tao ria, Kris o olhava pelo canto do olho. Seu sorriso. Seus próprios lábios ensaiavam um sorriso quando via ou ouvia Tao rir. Significava que ele estava feliz, ou pelo menos era o que seu cérebro dizia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além de aprender discursos típicos dos humanos, como os que Kris via nos cadernos de Tao, Kris decorava algumas reações faciais de Tao a alguns estímulos e depois tentava imitá-los o melhor que podia. Ele já tinha alguns chips de emoções instalados, mas preferia aprender por si mesmo a ter tudo de bandeja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Há alguma coisa que gostaria de aprender a fazer? — Tao perguntou durante o comercial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris, com os olhos ainda grudados na TV, diz “cozinhar.” O personagem do programa estava tentando criar o prato perfeito para seu tio, mas acaba quase deslocando seus ossos da perna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cozinhar... Hmm, acho que será fácil. — Tao levanta puxando Kris para a cozinha, a vasilha de noodles em mãos. — Não quero cozinhar nada muito complicado ou caro, então… — Ele abre um dos armários e tira um pacote laranja dele. Mais talharim. — Isso não há como você errar. — prometeu Tao, puxando uma panela. — Apenas encha de água. Espere até esquentar. Jogue os noodles e depois jogue o que quiser comer com ele. Carne, frango, ovo, mas esse vem depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele empurrou o pacote em uma das mãos de Kris, apontando para que ele pegasse a panela com sua mão livre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris olhou para o pacote, memorizando como deveria ser um noodle perfeito. Com a imagem agora rodando em seus circuitos, ele começou a esquentar a água, jogando os noodles quando seu sistema interno contou alguns minutos. Tao assistia a tudo em silêncio. Ele não se moveu para corrigir Kris ou fazer qualquer coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris mexeu a panela, seus olhos no pacote de noodles e perguntou a Tao se ele tinha alguma pimenta em seu armário. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pimenta? Você pode... sentir o gosto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Veremos — disse calmamente, olhando o conteúdo borbulhante da panela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de tudo ser cozido, ele adicionou mais pimenta do que uma pessoa faria, pelo som que Tao fez. — Isso... Você tem certeza que pode comer isso? Não acho que você precisa, de qualquer forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não preciso. Minha energia é recarregável. Mesmo assim… —  Kris leva o pote que colocou os noodles prontos até a boca, dando um gole, curioso, sentindo o gosto em sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem. Como está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris estala sua língua, provando mais um pouco. Ele não sentia nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao tenta impedi-lo quando ele tenta colocar ainda mais pimenta na comida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Whoa! Você vai usar tudo assim--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris despejou toda a pimenta no pote de noodles. Tao deu um passo para trás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você fez isso? Deixar mais apimentado não vai fazer com que você possa sentir o gosto, se não pode. — Kris prova mais um gole grande, estremecendo quando a temperatura em sua boca atinge uma temperatura não muito confortável. Ele podia sentir o calor da água, mas não conseguia processar o gosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou me arrepender de fazer isso, mas… — Tao virou o pote que Kris estava segurando para seu lado e, com uma colher, pegou um pouco e levou até sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A colher atingiu o chão assim que a comida chegou a sua boca. Com um grunhido, Tao correu para a pia e colocou sua cabeça embaixo da torneira, lavando sua boca repetidas vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu... Eu acho que acabei de ver o inferno… — Ele diz ao se acalmar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris, ainda segurando o pote, começa a ter um sentimento de derrota que ele logo se acostumaria com o passar dos meses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humanos podiam degustar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não podia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não era humano, não ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viver com um humano fez Kris perceber que era difícil... Tentar ser como Tao e perceber que ele não pode. Tao dormia toda noite, normalmente depois de algumas horas na frente do computador. Ele ia se deitar com círculos escuros em volta dos olhos, e ele logo conseguia dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não precisava dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como um dos modelos mais eficientes, ele precisava ser recarregado apenas uma vez por semana e, enquanto Tao dormia, Kris sentava-se e ficava ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na escuridão da madrugada, no canto do quarto de Tao, Kris ficava curvado no chão, a testa descansando em seus joelhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao estava dormindo sonora e pesadamente; Kris decorava a intensidade e a frequência do coração de Tao toda noite. Kris tinha algo parecido com um coração em seu peito, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não fazia sons como um coração humano fazia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com as batidas do coração de Tao ecoando pelo quarto, Kris podia fingir que estava ouvindo suas próprias batidas, em seu próprio peito humano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O primeiro verdadeiro contato de “namorados” entre eles foi três semanas depois que se conheceram. Tao chegou em casa irritado, jogando sua mochila no chão e chutando o sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? — Kris perguntou observando a figura tensa do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não entendo! — Tao gritou, jogando seus braços no ar. — O que um cara precisa fazer para conseguir a atenção de outro? Por que ele não olha pra mim? Por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele” era Byun Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não sabia muito sobre Byun Baekhyun, mas ultimamente era só nele que Tao falava. A frequência com que Byun Baekhyun era mencionado subiu de 10 para 30% apenas na semana passada. Kris estava contando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou mesmo tão feio assim, Kris? — Tao perguntou. — Eu sou assim tão desprezível que meu melhor amigo por não sei quanto tempo não me quer? — Ele olhou para seus pés, preguiçosamente chutando o sofá. — Eu odeio isso. Odeio gostar de alguém que não me vê da mesma forma. Faz com que eu me sinta como lixo, como se eu não fosse bom o suficiente... Mas eu sou, não sou? Sou bom o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os circuitos de Kris nada tinham a ver com seu movimento de tomar o outro nos braços. Ele viu isso em outro programa na televisão, onde a protagonista chorava e seu namorado abraçou-a até que ela parasse. Tao não resistiu e abraçou Kris de volta, agarrando em sua cintura e descansando a cabeça em seu peito. O calor do corpo de Tao embrenhou-se nas roupas de Kris; aquilo era... Interessante. Eles nunca estiveram assim tão perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Amar sem ser correspondido é tão doloroso. — Tao admitiu suspirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não achava que algum dia ia sentir o amor. Era um sentimento muito humano e ele... Ele ainda não havia chegado lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe, você realmente seria um bom namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É o que eu acho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não havia esquecido. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Quando acordar, WF 112,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> eles lhe disseram. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Você acordará com a pessoa que mais vai amá-lo no mundo, assim como você amará essa pessoa. Trate-a bem. Lembre-se do seu propósito.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Falhar na razão de sua existência não era uma opção para Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você é quente, também. Achei que você fosse frio e tudo. Você... parece meu computador quando está superaquecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é normal. — Kris disse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele levanta uma das mãos, hesitando um pouco antes de arrumar o cabelo desarrumado de Tao. Bagunças não deveriam ser feitas se pudessem ser evitadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tocar Tao de forma tão íntima fazia Kris sentir algo escuro e pesado, um sentimento que ele não entendia ou achava que tinha a capacidade de entender algum dia. Ele segurou Tao até que o outro se afastasse e fosse para seu quarto. Byun Baekhyun era a causa da tristeza óbvia de Tao. Não sabia há quanto tempo Tao sentia-se dessa forma em relação ao vizinho, mas Kris sabia bem o que o outro sentia. É difícil não perceber quando Tao falava tanto no nome de Byun Baekhyun. Kris não entendia essa fascinação pelo outro, não mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao deveria estar fascinado por </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ele era perfeito; Byun Baekhyun era apenas um humano. Kris nunca se erraria como um humano faria. Tao o havia comprado, então deveria amá-lo ainda mais do que amava Byun Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Tao começou a deixar que Kris andasse livremente pela vizinhança, Kris se encontrava com Byun Baekhyun mais vezes do que gostaria. Seu desprezo por Byun Baekhyun começou assim que se conheceram e foi apenas crescendo quando Byun Baekhyun comprou para si um novo namorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo de cara, tudo sobre o chamado Chanyeol irritava Kris. Algo com tão baixa qualidade não deveria ser permitido nem se sair da fábrica, mas era mais... Era mais que isso. Chanyeol sorria e ria. Ele tocava Byun Baekhyun e o chamava de “Baekhyunnie!”, o que era possível de ouvir através das paredes dos apartamentos quando Byun Baekhyun chegava da escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora seus circuitos deixassem muito a desejar, Chanyeol era muito mais humano do que Kris jamais poderia ser. A recusa de Byun Baekhyun de mandar Chanyeol de volta e quão fácil era o convívio entre os dois fazia Kris pensar sobre a relação entre ele e Tao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun era em parte a razão por que Chanyeol agia tão humanamente. Byun Baekhyun não achava que Chanyeol era um brinquedo, já Tao... Tao achava que Kris era apenas tão real quanto qualquer outro objeto eletrônico. Ele gostava de “brincar” — o que o sistema interno de Kris dizia que significava que não era para ser levado a sério — que Kris tinha algum grau de parentesco com seu laptop e que era para tomar cuidado para, quando estivesse andando, não topar com seu “primo”, o celular de Tao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca tendo experimentado a dor antes, Kris apenas guardava o sentimento que o invadia quando a boca de Tao continuava negando sua humanidade. Estava tudo bem. Afinal, Tao estava certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não era humano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele foi fabricado, não nascido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele foi comprado, não criado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não amado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao o comprou da </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Store</span>
  </em>
  <span> para que pudesse parar de desejar Byun Baekhyun, mas qual era a lógica se ele continuava ansiando por ele enquanto Kris ficava sentado num canto, tentando manter sua boca fechada para não vocalizar seus desejos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nunca responderia Tao, ou o corrigiria. Não era esse seu lugar. Se Tao insistia em dizer que Kris não sentia nada porque não podia sentir gostos, Kris deixaria. Kris foi feito para fazer pessoas, como Tao, felizes. Ele manteria Tao feliz, mesmo que isso o fizesse sentir um “sentimento” pesado em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sentimento: um estado de consciência afetiva em cuja felicidade, medo, dor, tristeza e ódio é experimentado, distinguida cognitivamente por um estado de consciência.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não sabia como era sentir dor, tristeza, alegria ou ódio, ou sabia? Ele odiava Byun Baekhyun? Não, ele achava que não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun era apenas um estorvo por causa da quantidade de vezes que Tao se sentia mal por sua rejeição, que agora havia dobrado com a chegada de Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é defeituoso, não é? — Tao perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. — Kris respondeu olhando pela janela, o rosto virado para o pôr do sol. — Ele não tem muito tempo de vida. Byun Baekhyun está fazendo mal em mantê-lo tão próximo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que Boxian Ge fará com um boneco defeituoso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris gostaria de ser defeituoso o suficiente pra poder sorrir como Chanyeol. Apesar de seus pensamentos, ele se manteve quieto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez ele viva mais do que 100 dias. Veremos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não deveria ter colocado aquele panfleto em sua caixa de correio. No que eu estava pensando? Eu deveria apenas ter me confessado...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E lá vamos nós de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O circuito interno de Kris mantinha sua cabeça virada, olhando para longe de Tao pela janela. Ele obedecia, mas algo parecido com uma aflição nascia dentro de si, ou o mais parecido que poderia chegar, toda vez que o nome de Byun Baekhyun era dito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não queria que Tao visse Byun Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele gostaria que Byun Baekhyun apenas desaparecesse com seu Chanyeol e deixasse Kris em paz... com Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não é humano e entende isso, ele não tinha sangue ou necessidade de respirar, comer ou dormir, mas ele ainda escolhia imitar essas ações porque talvez, se ele fizer... Talvez consiga se persuadir de que é um e talvez até Tao fosse... Talvez Tao também fosse persuadido de que ele era um humano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris gostava de observar as pessoas. Todo dia, quando Tao saía para a escola, Kris descia do prédio e ia para o parque ali perto. O parque era pequeno, com poucas árvores, mas as crianças da vizinhança gostavam de ir para lá depois da escola e Kris gostava de observá-las. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os humanos se tratavam de maneiras tão diferentes. Algumas vezes corriam atrás dos outros e os derrubavam, usando seus pesos como uma forma de prendê-los no chão. Algumas vezes, ajudavam os outros a levantarem para voltarem a correr juntos, com os dedos entrelaçados. Quando seus pais chegavam para buscá-los, algumas crianças não queriam ir embora, enquanto outras corriam para seus pais para abraça-los. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao também fora uma criança dessas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Será que ele corria e pulava também? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele subia em árvores? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não importava o quanto Kris queria ser humano nessas horas, algumas vezes ele não poderia ser como Tao. Ele não havia nascido humano e não sabia como havia nascido. Kris nunca havia sido uma criança. Ele nunca correu por aí, tropeçou, caiu ou ajudou pessoas ou subiu em árvores. Ele nunca correu para os braços de seus pais; ele não tinha pais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esse... Esse conceito humano de “família”... De pais e suas crianças, de crianças e seus parentes e o resto de suas famílias, algumas vezes relacionadas por sangue, algumas vezes não. Tao tinha uma família. Ele ligava para seus pais quase todo dia e conversava com eles em chinês, falava muito rápido, talvez por que não queria que Kris entendesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris tentava ouvir, mesmo sua placa-mãe dizendo que era um hábito ruim. Ele queria saber como pessoas da família conversavam entre si. Como eles se tratavam? Como era ter pais? O que era esse “amor incondicional” que os pais deviam sentir pela sua prole? O que acontece se eles não amarem seus filhos? O que acontece com os filhos? Como eles crescem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo dia Kris sentava-se à sombra da única grande árvore do parque e observava as crianças brincarem. Algumas vezes, a bola que brincavam acabava caindo perto de si, então ele pegava-a e jogava de volta. Seus lábios se movimentavam sozinhos num ângulo diferente quando eles agradeciam, fazendo aquilo que chamavam de “sorrir”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira vez que Kris sorriu foi quando uma criança, a menor das do grupo conhecido, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha quando ele lhe devolveu a bola. “Wah! Tão lindo!” ela falou rindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu sorriso foi uma reação involuntária, e permaneceu em seu rosto enquanto a garotinha voltava para seu grupo. Ele estava contente por manter sua felicidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira vez que sorriu para Tao, Tao bateu seu joelho na mesa de centro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, porra… —  Ele xingou, acariciando o lugar que havia batido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só…—  Ainda se encolhendo, ele olhou para Kris. Sentiu seu rosto corando enquanto desviava seu olhar, percebendo que Kris ainda o olhava. — Você tem um belo sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, isso é tão embaraçoso. — Tao falou. — Tão embaraçoso. Droga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris começou a praticar seu sorriso no espelho depois disso. O riso veio depois, quando seus softwares de humor foram atualizados, depois do primeiro mês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim como em seu primeiro sorriso, sua primeira risada também fez Tao se machucar: ele bateu contra a parede. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem que parar de fazer isso. — Tao falou depois, segurando uma bolsa de gelo na testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso o que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rir. Sorrir. Demonstrar felicidade. Tudo isso tem que parar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estavam na cozinha: dessa vez Kris cozinhava e Tao estava sentado num balcão perto do fogão, franzindo o cenho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não entendo…— Kris falou, mexendo a comida. Ele havia aprendido a fazer mais coisas sob a supervisão de Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toda noite, Kris provava suas criações, esperando poder sentir o gosto delas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toda noite ele se decepcionava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É muito... intenso — explicou Tao. — Não sei como dizer isso. Quando você sorri, é como... É ofuscante. Não posso ver mais nada. É como se um laser viesse de seu sorriso direto em meus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cérebro de Kris começou a projetar uma imagem literal do que o outro havia dito, visualizando um laser saindo de seu sorriso e fazendo um buraco em Tao. Ele não achava que isso era possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, não me dê ouvidos. — Tao balançou sua cabeça. — Eu só... Você parece tão humano quando sorri. Faz com que eu esqueça que você não é um humano. Felicidade é uma coisa humana, sabe? Ao menos é o que meu professor de filosofia diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas palavras ligam uma coisa em sua mente. Felicidade é uma coisa humana. Uma coisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>humana</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicidade: qualidade ou sentimento de quem é feliz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feliz: caracterizado por ou indicativo de prazer, contentamento ou regozijo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tenta isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desligando o fogão, ele vira para Tao, chamando-o calmamente. Hesitante, tão olha para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que se seguiu foi o processamento interno para o sorriso de Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primeiro, seu cérebro relembrou a imagem da menina no parque e como seus músculos faciais se mexiam para levantar seus lábios nas extremidades. E então, como a felicidade não é uma coisa apenas física, Kris se lembrou do sorriso de Tao e o sentimento quente que lhe invadia ao vê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Kris sorriu, Tao estava na mente de Kris, e Tao não podia desviar o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso realmente… — Tao sussurra, olhando de um olho a outro de Kris. — Isso realmente muda totalmente seu rosto. — Tao levanta-se e anda até o outro, vontade claramente em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris procura em sua cabeça por um motivo para que o outro esteja andando até ele, mas nada lhe vem à mente. Ele viu crianças se aproximando dessa forma uma das outras e então baterem no rosto da outra, mas Tao não tinha motivos para batê-lo... Ele achava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você... Você é muito bonito, sabia? — Tao disse, ele estava mais próximo do que jamais esteve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cor de seus olhos e a curvatura de seu nariz inebriando Kris enquanto ele acenava positivamente com a cabeça, não entendendo realmente, mas querendo agradar a Tao o máximo que podia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sabia que você pudesse ser tão perfeito. É até um pouco... assustador o quanto você é perfeito. Eu imagino...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Imagina?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas vozes estavam roucas. Kris sentia a respiração de Tao em seu rosto, intimamente quente. Kris havia sido criado com esse propósito, mas qualquer um pode imaginar quem iniciou o primeiro beijo. A boca de Tao era a primeira coisa que Kris sentiria o gosto. A percepção de que poderia sentir o gosto de algo fez com que Kris não quisesse que o beijo terminasse nunca. Ele sabia como isso funcionava e como deveria movimentar seus lábios, onde tocar Tao e como fazê-lo sentir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Kris não queria fazer o resto para que estava programado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já tomado pelo calor em seus lábios, Kris beijou Tao na cozinha até que seu coração batesse tão rápido que as batidas de seu coração fossem a única coisa que podiam ouvir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela noite, Tao permitiu que Kris deitasse com ele na cama. Eles se olhavam, um de frente para o outro e, mesmo sabendo que Tao não enxergava muito bem no escuro, Kris conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente e estremeceu quando Tao tocou-lhe a bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Realmente muito perfeito. — Tao sussurrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris ficou quieto, preferindo desfrutar da atenção de Tao enquanto a tinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu deveria saber que você seria o namorado perfeito. — Foi a última coisa que Tao falou, sonolento. Ele acabou dormindo envolto nos braços de Kris, com o ouvido encostado em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi a primeira vez que Kris percebeu o quanto Tao dormia pesado, não importando o quanto de barulho fazia ou o quanto se mexia. Ali fora a primeira vez, e ele o faria até não ser mais permitido, que Kris beijou a testa de Tao. Ele nem ao menos se moveu. Esse beijo e todos os outros eram segredos, sabidos por Kris e somente ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos por Tao, Kris não sabia demonstrá-los de outro jeito que não fosse beijando. Ele não sabia o que dizer para fazer com que Tao parasse de falar de Byun Baekhyun e ver o homem que existia apenas para sua felicidade. Com cada beijo, Kris tentava demonstrar o sentimento que lhe queimava o peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que Tao nunca descobrisse o que fazia, noite após noite, tendo sido um bom dia ou não, ele estando doente ou não, Kris o beijava e esperava pelo dia em que Tao abrisse seu coração para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris esperava por Tao até mesmo depois do fim. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A relação deles mudou ligeiramente com o tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao não mencionava mais a falta de humanidade de Kris, e Kris começou a se iludir de que ele estava cada vez mais perto de se tornar um humano completo. Tao estava facilitando agora, levava ele aos lugares e o apresentava como seu “namorado”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris interagia com as outras pessoas baseado nas informações de sua placa mãe. Ele sempre sorria e ria com suas tentativas de humor; perguntava coisas e fazia observações sobre o tempo para manter a conversa fluindo. As pessoas gostavam de falar sobre o tempo, então isso era sempre a primeira coisa que ele mencionava. Sua educação e seu jeito de falar era charmoso e encantava a todos, principalmente sua fluência em coreano, mesmo que Tao insistisse em dizer que ele era de origem chinesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao também não mencionava que Kris era tecnicamente um “brinquedo” que foi comprado e enviado por uma loja de inteligência artificial, então todos o tratavam como se ele fosse tão humano quanto eles. As interações eram inebriantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era apenas com aqueles humanos que Kris agia como seus circuitos mandava; com Tao ele evitava obedecê-los, tentando agir por si mesmo, instinto humano. Por isso ele era mais quieto ao lado de Tao, ainda com a ideia de que ele não deveria contrariar a razão de sua existência. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao parecia não se importar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele levava Kris para seus treinos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>wushu</span>
  </em>
  <span> duas vezes por semana e o deixava observando num canto da sala desde que não atrapalhasse os outros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O treino era feito no ginásio da universidade de Tao. Metade do chão era coberto por tatame para proteger os corpos do chão duro enquanto o resto era chão limpo e até um pouco assustador pela luz laranja. Enquanto Tao trabalhava em sua série e treinava seu corpo, Kris meditava com os olhos fechados. Sob seus olhos, vídeos de competições de</span>
  <em>
    <span> wushu</span>
  </em>
  <span> passavam e ele ganhava mais conhecimento sobre a arte marcial, decorando tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao adorava </span>
  <em>
    <span>wushu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ele dizia que era o mais próximo que ele podia chegar de voar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os humanos tinham um desejo inerente de voar, Kris entendeu depois de alguma pesquisa. Voar era liberdade. Ser um pássaro e deixar todos os problemas para trás, voar para o desconhecido e começar novamente era o verdadeiro desejo de todo ser humano. E o desejo era maior ainda por causa de sua impossibilidade. A aula de </span>
  <em>
    <span>wushu</span>
  </em>
  <span> de hoje começava como qualquer outra, mas dessa vez, Kris não estava com vontade de fechar os olhos e ao invés disso, ficou assistindo Tao, memorizando as posições de seu corpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A parte mais importante de pular não é o pulo em si. — Tao costumava explicar. — É como você pousa. Se posso pular de qualquer forma que quiser e sempre pousar do mesmo jeito, eu consegui o controle total do meu corpo. Eu treinei isso toda vez que eu pousava corretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por causa disso, Kris prestava mais atenção nos pousos de Tao do que em qualquer outra coisa. Ele ficava impressionado em ver Tao girando seu corpo de formas complexas e sempre pousando sem perder seu equilíbrio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoje, entretanto, alguma coisa saiu errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os giros de Tao estavam descoordenados e ele caiu fora do tatame, batendo as costas no chão frio. Seu gemido de dor fez com que Kris se erguesse imediatamente, mas ficou com receio de se aproximar do outro. Ele não sabia o que fazer. O instrutor de Tao e alguns amigos correram até ele, perguntando se ele estava bem e ajudando-o a se levantar do chão. Ele recusou a ajuda e tentou afastá-los, seu rosto se contorcia em dor enquanto ele sentava. Kris deu um passo cuidadoso na direção do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me toquem! — Tao falou quando um de seus colegas tentou pegar sua mão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele segurava suas costas com uma das mãos enquanto tentava levantar, suas pernas estavam bambas. Kris estava ao seu lado em um segundo, seus olhos no outro enquanto olhava para a mão de Tao fazendo pressão em sua lombar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou bem. — Tao falou, tentando afastar Kris também. — Isso acontece o tempo todo. Eu só preciso ir pra casa e descansar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pressão era em sua vértebra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao rejeitou qualquer tentativa de Kris de tocá-lo no caminho para fora do ginásio, insistindo em andar. Ele parava o tempo todo, gemendo e apertando os dentes tão forte que uma veia pulsava em seu rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quase em casa, Tao parou e se apoiou em um prédio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tao… — O novo sentimento ruim que nascia em seu peito era desconfortável. Tao estava sofrendo e não se deixaria ser ajudado; Kris não sabia mais o que fazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia o que fazer desde que toda a situação havia começado. Tao precisava ir ao hospital e ser consultado por um médico humano que sabia como seu corpo deveria estar funcionando. Ele não devia ser tão teimoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não consigo… — Tao cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. — Está doendo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Kris estava próximo o bastante, Tao agarrou sua camiseta, torcendo-a enquanto a medida que suas costas doíam mais e mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hospital. — Kris sussurra contra os cabelos de Tao. — Você precisa ir a um hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. — Tão nega com a cabeça. — Sem hospital. Eu não gosto deles. Eu morro antes de entrar em um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não era de desobedecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde dói? — Ele perguntou. Tao pega sua mão e pressiona contra suas costas, gemendo e agarrando a camiseta de Kris coma outra mão. Não havia muita gente na rua a essa hora. A mão de Kris era gelada e Tao, quase delirando e se recusando a se mover, moveu a mão de Kris subindo em suas costas. — Por favor, eu...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não posso te ajudar. — Kris falou, pressionando sua mão nas costas do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao estremeceu, negando com a cabeça outra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém pode. Eu só... preciso ir pra casa e colocar um gelo nisso. Me dê um minuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sessenta segundos se passaram e nada de Tao se mover. Ele respirava pesado contra o pescoço de Kris até que não sentisse mais como se fosse se partir de dentro pra fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embalado pela massagem, Tao ficou imóvel até que a mão de Kris não estivesse mais gelada. Kris ajudou Tao até o prédio e a subir as escadas até o apartamento, um de seus braços envolvendo firmemente sua cintura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao tropeçou até seu quarto depois de pegar gelo e se jogou em sua cama, gemendo e tremendo. Kris ajeitou sua bolsa de gelo. Passando pela cama, Kris soltou as cortinas e já ia fazer o jantar quando a voz fraca de Tao o chamou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou fazer o jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, só... Só fique comigo. Por favor?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por favor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de se ajeitarem, Tao estava deitado contra o peito de Kris, fazendo-o segurar a bolsa de gelo contra suas costas. A bolsa de gelo estava fria para Kris, mas congelando para Tao, cujos dentes começaram a bater antes que ele dormisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris fez o melhor que pôde para deixá-los ainda mais juntos, começando a elevar a temperatura de seu corpo para tentar esquentar Tao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao não dormiu bem pela primeira vez desde que Kris o conheceu. Ele se movia e tremia no sono, gemendo sempre que ele ficava em uma posição ruim para suas costas. Kris trouxe-o de volta para deitar em seu peito com uma gentileza firme, massageando suas costas mesmo depois que o gelo havia derretido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ainda achava que tão deveria ver um médico, mas uma pequena parte egoísta de si estava gostando de poder fazer Tao se sentir bem, mesmo com aquele gesto pequeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao não havia se estabilizado até o nascer do sol, e quando o fez, Kris beijou sua testa. Kris não precisava dormir e nem sabia como fazê-lo, mas ali, com Tao respirando calmamente contra seu peito, era fácil fechar seus olhos e fingir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez, em algum universo, existisse um humano Kris e um humano Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez o humano Tao se machucasse e o Kris humano passasse a noite inteira cuidando dele, dormindo apenas quando seu namorado se sentisse confortável outra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez, o Kris humano estivesse exausto e puxasse o outro para seus braços, massageando suas costas levemente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez o Kris humano caísse em um pacífico sono merecido um pouco depois de Tao e talvez os dois acordassem nos braços um do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apaixonados e felizes um com o outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao o agradeceu por sua vigília noturna no outro dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por... você sabe. — Tao colocou uma mão nas costas, mas não parecia mais estar com dor, não depois de ter tomado seu remédio e ter ido ao médico da escola para um check up. — A enfermeira da escola disse que não era nada sério, ela só me mandou ser mais cuidadoso. Eu estou feliz por... você estar lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu propósito é te servir.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu só existo por sua causa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando Tao estava se sentindo melhor, ele levou Kris em um “encontro”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>À primeira menção da palavra, Kris pensou imediatamente na fruta — pois em inglês, “date” pode ser traduzido por “encontro” ou “tâmara” — e imaginou por que Tao o levaria para a fruta se parecia ser uma coisa tão pequena, mas depois de mais pesquisas ele percebeu que ele falava de um encontro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Casais vão a encontros. — Tao disse quando eles saíram do apartamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A notícia animou Kris, mas ele não expressou isso. Ele havia controlado seus sentimentos por Tao por tanto tempo que estava ficando difícil de expressá-los. Ele não se atrevia a perguntar sobre essa coisa chamada “amor” para Tao ou se era suposto que eles sentissem isso um pelo outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como Kris saberia se estava apaixonado?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Será que esse amor é algum tipo de doença? Há sintomas? Ou você apenas sabe que sente e isso lhe toma por inteiro?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris era contra pensar sobre o amor porque achava que era impossível que ele sentisse isso. Amor era uma coisa humana, como a felicidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris podia sentir felicidade, mas apenas um pouco. Seu peito dava um salto quando Tao entrelaçava os dedos nos seus e ele olhava para suas mãos. Esse gesto era o mesmo que algumas crianças faziam quando estavam brincando, mas com ele parecia que era um gesto tão mais íntimo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de conhecer bem a vizinhança, Kris deixou que Tao o guiasse. Tao não queria levar Kris a nenhum quiosque de comida, por saber que ele não sentiria o gosto, mas Kris insistiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso sentir agora. — Ele falou confiante. — Apesar de poder sentir o gosto de poucas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como o que? — Tao perguntou enquanto pagava por um espetinho de bolinhas de peixe. O sorriso de Kris apareceu sem que ele pudesse contê-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao fica confuso e pergunta de novo a Kris que tipo de coisa ele podia sentir o gosto, mas Kris se recusou a dizer enquanto eles não se afastassem do quiosque de comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao se engasgou com as bolinhas de peixe, batendo em seu peito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O-O que diabos isso quer dizer? Eu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando nos beijamos, eu posso sentir o gosto da sua boca. É a única coisa que tem algum gosto pra mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora corando sob a luz do sol da tarde, Tao xinga:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é tão vergonhoso! Você sempre diz as coisas mais embaraçosas, ah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris termina de comer seu espetinho e joga o espeto fora numa lata próxima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao morde a ponta de seu espeto, bochechas ainda coradas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como é o meu gosto pra você, então? Digo, assumindo que você pode sentir o meu gosto e o de nada mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É difícil descrever. — Kris sobe o zíper da jaqueta de Tao; Tao coloca uma das mãos num dos bolsos da blusa de moletom de Kris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode me dizer. — Tao insiste. — Pra quem eu diria, de qualquer forma? Quem quer saber que gosto eu tenho? Ninguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris sorriu, puxando de leve o espeto que Tao ainda segurava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu gosto é quente, molhado e sempre muito, muito bom. Ah, isso é tão difícil de explicar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao esconde seu rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok! Ok! Esqueça que eu perguntei. Quente e molhado... Eu não sei o que estou fazendo com você. Eu não sei porque… — Tao suspira, tirando as mãos de seu rosto. — Tanto faz. Eu não me importo. Eu não tenho que saber “por que” e não acho que você se importe também. Venha aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas nós estamos em público-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, eu já vi muita gente se beijando na minha frente na minha vida. Tenho certeza que as pessoas podem lidar com isso como eu fiz.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Felicidade”</span>
  </em>
  <span> foi o que Kris sentiu quando Tao puxou-o para um canto e o beijou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sentimento leve, fluente se originou em seu peito e começou a tomar seu corpo. Ele teve que segurar em Tao, senão achava que ia sair voando pelos céus, mesmo que sua placa-mãe dissesse que isso era impossível. O sentimento apenas cresceu quando Tao entrelaçou seus dedos outra vez, terminando o beijo para descansar seu rosto no peito de Kris. Tao parou então, seu ouvido estava pressionado no peito de Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh — ele disse. — É mesmo. Você não tem um coração... Mas eu ainda escuto algo. É tão... estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tao. — Kris sorriu, segurando o queixo do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao deixa que Kris o beije de novo, suas mãos ainda na cintura de Kris. Kris não queria ouvir o quanto ele não era humano. Ele sabia muito bem, mas não pararia de tentar, por ele e por Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao estava indo tão bem, não tocando no ponto fraco de Kris e ele era fraco e imperfeito por que não suportaria ouvir que não era humano, não quando estava tão feliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele havia silenciado Tao dessa vez, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso sempre. Da próxima vez que Tao mencionasse isso, ele teria que encarar o fato de que sua ilusão de ser um humano era apenas isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma ilusão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não importava o quanto ele gostava de estar com Tao, não importava o quanto ele o beijava, abraçava-o, falava com ele, sorria pra ele... Kris nunca poderia ser tão humano quando Tao. E tudo bem, certo. Ele não queria ser tão humano quanto Tao. Ele só queria ser humano o suficiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não queria saber o que faltava em si, não quando ele estava convencido de que poderia fazer Tao feliz assim, do jeito que era. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A relação entre eles progredia bem e Kris foi embalado em um falso sentimento de segurança. Ele ainda visitava o parque todos os dias e via as crianças brincando e toda noite ele esperava por Tao com o jantar pronto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao ficou espantado com sua facilidade para aprender e prometeu que o ensinaria a fazer comidas chinesas. Kris estava empolgado para aprender. Ser de alguma etnia ou raça era um conceito que ele ainda não entendia: isso era um conceito humano. Tao gostava muito da cultura chinesa, então Kris faria seu máximo para que o outro ficasse feliz e ficasse orgulhoso de sua comida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris achava que estava começando a sentir o gosto das comidas humanas, mas a boca de Tao ainda era a única coisa que ele identificava bem. Algumas vezes, eles se beijavam depois do jantar, quando Tao estava satisfeito e feliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outras vezes, eles se beijavam no sofá, enquanto “assistiam” algum dos programas favoritos de Tao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao tentava beijá-lo quando estava cansado e algumas vezes acabava dormindo, os braços envoltos no pescoço de Kris e a boca entreaberta. Kris gostava de ver Tao dormindo, principalmente se Tao estivesse próximo a ele. Ele imaginava qual seria o sonho que fazia Tao ficar com aquele sorriso enquanto dormia. Ele também imaginava se havia momentos que Tao também queria que ele fosse humano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris seria desonesto se dissesse que ele também não tinha esse desejo. Viver com um humano era bonito e sempre interessante, mas viver com Tao como humano era sempre melhor. Assim, e apenas assim, Kris não precisava imaginar ser menos do que era quando Tao o olhava com olhos curiosamente cerrados. Sua placa-mãe dizia que ele era perfeito e não havia nada com que se preocupar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele era um robô. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele foi feito para que alguém como Tao pudesse se divertir e sentir prazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo era seu objetivo de vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração humano que Kris achava que estava começando a crescer em seu peito implorava em discordar. Seu coração humano queria que Tao passasse a pensar nele, e apenas nele, assim como Kris pensava em Tao e somente nele. Seu coração humano queria amá-lo completa e honestamente, assim como os humanos faziam quando sentiam aquele sentimento tão forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração humano não queria que Tao tivesse alguma dúvida sobre quem Kris era, não o que ele era. Kris não era uma coisa, um brinquedo. Brinquedos não têm sentimentos. Brinquedos não esperam aulas acabarem. Brinquedos não cozinhavam, comiam, beijavam ou abraçavam alguém enquanto dormia. Kris fazia isso tudo. Ele não era um brinquedo. Ele se recusava a ser identificado daquela forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia muitas coisas que Kris era e o que não era, mas brinquedo era a primeira coisa da lista da categoria “não era”, logo antes de “humano”. Ele não era um brinquedo, mas não era um humano; ele era algo entre os dois e estava começando a aceitar isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apenas esperava que Tao aceitasse também. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tao não aceitava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tao começou a se distanciar dele no começo da primavera. Kris não sabia o que tinha feito de errado, então ele tentou ignorar, continuando com a farsa, sorrindo e beijando Tao como ele sempre havia feito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao parou de responder seus beijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não havia conhecido a dor verdadeira até o dia em que Tao o empurrou e se trancou em seu quarto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não entre! — Tao gritou, voz abafada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que? — Kris perguntou. Sua mão descansava no trinco da porta, esperando Tao abrir a qualquer momento para que ele entrasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não consigo continuar com isso. — Do outro lado da porta, Kris ouvia os primeiros soluços emergirem do peito de Tao. — Não consigo. Estou farto dessa merda de jogo. Não é justo que eu te ame tanto sendo que você nem é real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu sou — insistiu Kris. Era a primeira e única vez que ele replicava Tao. — Eu sou. Eu sou real. Tao... Tao, abra a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não! Não, você não é real! Você nunca foi real. Você é uma porra de um brinquedo e eu não posso... Eu quero alguém de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou de verdade. — Kris repetiu, com a testa na porta. Pânico fluía em seu peito enquanto ele desobedecia seus comandos; que mandavam que ele ficasse quieto e aceitasse o que Tao pensava, mas Kris não conseguia. Seu coração humano não deixaria. — Tao... Tao abra a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao soluçou, socando a porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cale a boca! Comprar você... Comprar você foi o maior erro que eu já fiz. Quem se deixa apaixonar por uma coisa? Isso é doentio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou real! — Kris gritou. — Eu sou real. Você pode me ouvir. Você pode me tocar. Você pode me sentir quando nos beijamos. Eu te seguro quando você dorme. Você... Você me ama. O que mais eu tenho que fazer? Diga... Diga que eu faço. Eu faria tudo por você...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cale a boca! Cale a boca, por favor, eu só... Cale a boca. — Tao bateu na porta, esperando calar o outro. Ele chorava tão fácil e isso machucava Kris em seu âmago. Kris tentou empurrar a porta, mas Tao empurrou de volta do outro lado. — Pare! Pare de tentar entrar! Você já conseguiu entrar na porra do meu coração, o que mais você quer? E isso... Isso não é justo. Esse amor não é justo. Sou sempre eu quem me apaixono pelas pessoas erradas, sempre eu-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te amo. — Kris confessou pela porta. — Eu te amo, Huan Zi Tao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pare...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te amo e sou real. Eu sou real e vejo apenas você...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um ofego entrecortado, Tao chutou a porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A placa-mãe de Kris avisou que se não acalmasse seu processador, tomaria conta de suas emoções e as apagaria. Kris não queria parar, mas o choro de Tao o machucava de forma que ele imaginava que nada faria. Era isso que os humanos tinham que passar por suas vidas? Como esse profundo sentimento de derrota e perda era meramente possível?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao ficou trancado no quarto a noite toda. Kris esperou na sala de estar que ele saísse, com o rosto nas mãos. Mesmo depois de tudo o que eles passaram juntos, ele não estava surpreso que Tao ainda se sentisse daquela forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma pequena parte de Kris esperava que Tao abrisse seus olhos, e seu coração, e entendesse que Kris é real mesmo que não seja humano, mas o pensamento de Tao não mudava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando finalmente saiu do quarto, ele se recusou a olhar para Kris quando ele o chamou. Para Kris, que sabia que Tao podia ter esses momentos frios, mas nunca esteve na parte que recebe o tratamento hostil, isso o machucou mais do que qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu na noite passada. Ele queria segurar Tao e consolá-lo, mas Tao manteve distância e saiu para a escola sem dizer nada. A distância era uma coisa complicada. Parece impossível que duas pessoas que moram juntas e que se amam fiquem sem se falar por um dia, mas acontece. Kris esperou que Tao falasse com ele quando chegou da escola, observando o outro andando com a cabeça baixa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris havia dito tudo o que queria e havia deixado seus sentimentos mais do que claros. Se Tao também o amava, ele não entendia por que ainda havia tanta confusão e resistência, por que, já que eles eram duas pessoas que se amavam eles deveriam apenas... ficar juntos. Tudo o que Kris queria era o coração mais que humano de Tao contra seu ouvido, ninando-o nesse mundo perfeito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira coisa que Tao disse espantou todos seus pensamentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou te devolver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até a placa-mãe de Kris parou de repente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Devolver? Pra onde?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao limpou sua garganta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para... Para onde quer que você tenha vindo. Para a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Store</span>
  </em>
  <span> eu acho. Não acho que seja certo eu continuar com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao o interrompeu com o olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não há nada que possa dizer que vai mudar minha decisão e nem quero que tente. Eu me detesto por ter caído nisso. Eu me detesto por ter colocado Boxian ge nisso também e agora... Agora ele nem mesmo precisa mim. Ele tem o outro. Ele nem o terá por muito tempo mas ele liga? Não. Ele é muito estúpido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo agora, é tudo Boxian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo depois que eles se beijaram, mesmo depois que eles ficaram juntos e confessaram estarem apaixonados, ainda era Boxian. Tao não queria amar Kris; ele queria Boxian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sempre quis e sempre vai querer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris tinha sido um idiota, e agora percebia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me olhe assim. — Tao falou com os olhos vermelhos. — Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir um novo dono melhor que eu. Talvez alguém que não se importe que você não seja... Alguém que goste de você como você é.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não o contou o que acontecia com os robôs que eram devolvidos. Nem ele mesmo tinha uma ideia clara do que acontecia com os robôs que eram devolvidos para a loja, mas ele sabia que não era coisa boa. Uma vez que entram na loja, eles não saem mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Store</span>
  </em>
  <span> não revendia seus modelos; eles os refaziam destruindo tudo o que estava errado com o original.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao parecia realmente estar achando que Kris iria para um lugar melhor e Kris finalmente ouviu seus comandos que o diziam pra ficar calado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele seria devolvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso... te beijar uma última vez?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris obedeceu como o brinquedo que tão achava que ele era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se levantou e segurou o rosto de Tao entre suas mãos, olhos nos lábios de Tao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas de Tao se juntaram ao beijo, mas ele se recusou a se afastar, sentindo o gosto salgado adicionado às suas bocas. Então era esse o gosto de lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe-me. — Tao falou, ainda chorando. Ele chorou durante toda a tarde. — Desculpe por não ter sido um dono melhor pra você. Desculpe eu...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris balançou sua cabeça, juntando seus lábios outra vez num beijo. Sua placa-mãe havia tirado sua habilidade de falar momentaneamente, e por uma boa razão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De dentro de seu crânio, seu “cérebro” chorava, mostrando a Tao o que Kris não podia dizer. Dizia a Tao que Kris nunca terá um dono como ele, ou qualquer outro dono. Dizia a Tao que Kris o ama e que sempre o amará, mesmo que ele seja transformado em outro alguém ou outra coisa. Dizia a Tao que Kris se mantinha calado por que o que ele ia dizer apenas machucaria os dois e a quantidade de lágrimas que Tao havia derramado já era suficiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Viva feliz, Tao”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kris pensava. Ele limpou as lágrimas de Tao, vendo o outro chorar incontrolavelmente e tentar se esconder em seu peito. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Por que está me devolvendo se isso te machuca tanto? Continue comigo. Não me deixe ir. Por favor. Eu quero ser o seu humano. Ensine-me mais receitas. Deixe-me ficar com você. Ame-me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho q-que deixá-lo ir. — Tao disse, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. — Eu não posso... Eu tentei esquecer o que você é, mas eu não pude e isso está me matando por que eu... Eu não sou forte o bastante para manter você aqui comigo. V-Você é... fantástico, tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém melhor que eu. Eu não mereço alguém perfeito como você. Eu não mereço nada...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris pensou em Byun Baekhyun. Ele não era perfeito por que era humano. Humanos não eram perfeitos e Kris também não era. Nada e ninguém é perfeito nesse mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se Kris fosse perfeito, a decisão de Tao de jogá-lo fora não o machucaria tanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu mundo estava acabando e logo acabaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris segurou Tao até que ele se acalmasse o suficiente, e então Tao o chamou para sua cama, talvez pela última vez. Tao chorou durante o sono e Kris fez o possível para limpar suas lágrimas com um lenço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O último beijo na testa de Tao foi o que Kris se lembrou até o final. Ele memorizou o brilho do cabelo de Tao e o calor de sua pele. Sua respiração entrecortada fazia com que um ar quente fosse sentido no rosto de Kris e ele inalou a maior quantidade possível daquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele queria guardar o máximo possível de Tao consigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio da noite, Tao acordou e procurou por Kris no escuro, as mãos roçando seu queixo. Kris se aproximou e foi puxado para outro beijo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles... Eles estão vindo te buscar amanhã de manhã. — Tao confessou, com as mãos no pescoço de Kris. — Eu s-sinto muito…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe comigo. — Kris falou, abafando os soluços de Tao com outro beijo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robôs não morriam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era considerado “morte” para quem os havia criado, assim como o início de sua existência não era considerado um “nascimento”. Eles eram desconfigurados e desmontados, assim como acontecia com outros eletrônicos. O processo não era doloroso, mas para um robô que tinha alcançado a humanidade, a morte emocional era brutal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se beijaram até o sol nascer, quando os pássaros da árvore perto da janela de Tao começaram sua cantoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris ficou agarrado a Tao até que ouviram uma batida na porta, e mesmo assim ele não queria atendê-la. A contradição da humanidade de Tao pesava em Kris e fazia a ferida em sua alma ainda maior, mas se algo estava por vir, Kris não queria fugir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele foi atender a porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— WF 112? — O homem que vestia um sobretudo perguntou, olhos arregalados. — Você é o modelo que ele está devolvendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris concordou com a cabeça. O homem arfou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas... Mas porque?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segundos depois, Tao apareceu, coçando os olhos. Ele olhou para o homem de sobretudo e perguntou, com uma voz baixa e cheia de dor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você... Você vai achar um lar melhor para ele, não vai? Com alguém melhor que eu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem de sobretudo olhou para Kris; que acenou positivamente com a cabeça outra vez, fechando os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, sim. É claro. — O homem falou para Tao, batendo levemente em seu ombro. — Não se preocupe! WF 112 é revendido mais rápido do que imagina, você ficaria surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O-Oh... Você pode nos dar um minuto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o terceiro aceno de Kris, o homem de sobretudo fechou a porta e esperou do outro lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu... Eu não sei mais o que lhe dizer, eu só… — Tao olhou o rosto de Kris. — Obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu que te agradeço. — Kris respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se olharam, sem saber o que dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao parecia que ia falar algo mais ouviram batidas na porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A-Adeus… — Tao falou fracamente, lágrimas inundando seus olhos outra vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris apertou suas mãos enquanto sua placa-mãe lhe retirava a capacidade de falar. Ele pôde apenas menear a cabeça, esperando que Tao entendesse que ele lhe seria mais grato que a qualquer outra pessoa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem de sobretudo, ou Jongdae como o processador de Kris o identificou, abriu a porta e falou a Kris que era melhor irem logo por que a filial da loja na Coréia era longe. Kris cedeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a porta fechou-se pela última vez no apartamento de Tao, eles ouviram o som de algo caindo e então um choro alto de cortar o coração. Jongdae pegou Kris pelo braço e guiou-o para a saída do prédio antes que ele pudesse voltar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não consigo entender. — Jongdae diz ao abrir a porta de seu caminhão. Dentro havia um tubo para recarregar Kris, a última coisa que ele veria antes de ser desprogramado. — Você era perfeito. — Jongdae falava consigo mesmo enquanto colocava Kris dentro do tubo e puxava o teclado, digitando os códigos que deveria. — O modelo perfeito com o rosto perfeito e a sabedoria necessária.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma vez que Kris estava preso, Jongdae digitou os códigos que retiravam as restrições de sua placa-mãe de poder falar. Seus braços tentaram se soltar das amarras e ele queria se libertar e voltar para Tao... Mas Tao era a razão para Kris estar ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao não o queria mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não conseguia esquecer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tampa do tubo começa a se fechar e Jongdae acena para Kris de trás do vidro e depois pula da boleia do caminhão para fechá-la. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Kris foi deixado no escuro, os pensamentos começaram a vir. Ele vê o rosto de Tao, claro como sempre, nos olhos de sua mente. Ele sentiu o calor de seus beijos e as batidas de seu coração enquanto Kris o segurava durante a noite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele reviveu o primeiro dia que tentou cozinhar e a noite em que Tao se machucou e Kris passou a noite inteira se certificando que ele estava confortável e sem muita dor. Ele lembrou do último beijo que trocaram, o gosto de Tao em sua boca e seu corpo tremendo debaixo de seus dedos. Ele se lembrou do primeiro “encontro” que tiveram e de quando ia ao parque ver as crianças e aprender a sorrir com uma delas. Ele se lembrou da mão de Tao contra a sua enquanto eles andavam com dedos entrelaçados pelas ruas de Seul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao queria alguém que só o visse, que amasse apenas ele. Mas ele não queria apenas qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa: ele queria um humano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris não era o suficiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As juras, os beijos, as carícias de Kris não eram suficientes para um humano que ainda estava perdidamente apaixonado por outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nunca foi para Tao como seu Boxian ge era e até agora, antes do fim, Kris esperava que Boxian mudasse de ideia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que ele não gostasse dele por ter tanto da atenção de Tao, Kris só queria a felicidade de Tao. Ele não queria que Tao chorasse nunca mais em sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele esperava que Tao encontrasse alguém mais humano, que o amasse mais do que Kris podia, mesmo que ele soubesse que era impossível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A última imagem que ele viu foi a de Tao, corando depois de perguntar qual era seu gosto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais tarde, quando Jongdae retirou o tudo do caminhão e levou-o para o laboratório, ele se surpreendeu com os caminhos molhados no rosto de Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia que robôs podiam chorar. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Se você leu até aqui e ainda está inteiro: parabéns!<br/>Be Human foi uma das fanfics que eu mais tive 'problemas' depois que finalizei a leitura, porque ela é simplesmente boa, mesmo me fazendo chorar, legal né? E dói tanto, eu tô lendo depois de 8 anos e ainda dói como o inferno. </p><p>Lembrando que todos os créditos são a autora original (em inglês): Leadernim. Mais agradecimentos a pessoa que traduziu e que no caso eu não faço ideia de quem seja, uma vez que encontrei o e-mail perdido sem essa informação!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>